1. Field of the Invention
The described invention relates to the field of optical systems. In particular, the invention relates to creating low-loss polarization-insensitive planar lightwave circuits.
2. Description of Related Art
Planar lightwave circuits (PLCs) are systems that include, but are not limited to, waveguides, light sources, and/or detectors in the plane of the circuit. PLCs often have been based on silica-on-silicon (SOS) technology.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram that shows a typical SOS architecture. A layer of lower cladding 12 is typically deposited onto a substrate 10. A waveguide core layer 20 is deposited over the lower cladding 12, and an upper cladding 24 is deposited over the waveguide core layer 20. In one example, the substrate 10 may be silicon, the lower cladding 12 may be SiO2, the core layer 20 may be SiO2 doped with Germanium, and the upper cladding 24 may be a borophosphosilicate glass (BPSG).
One issue with planar lightwave circuits, and SOS-based devices in particular, is the birefringence in the waveguides. Birefringence may arise due to thin-film stress and makes these devices polarization sensitive. Thus, the output of the PLC may vary dependent upon the polarization of the input.
FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram that shows a prior art method of reducing the polarization sensitivity of a planar lightwave circuit, such as that described in Polarization Mode Converter with Polyimide Half Waveplate in Silica-Based Planar Lightwave Circuits, IEEE Photonics Technology Letter, Vol. 6, No 5, May 1994 by Inoue, Ohmori, Kawachi, Ando, Swada, and Takahashi. A groove 30 is cut into the middle of a planar lightwave circuit 32, and a rectangular half waveplate is inserted into the groove. The half waveplate 40 is angled at a 45-degree angle with the plane of the substrate of the planar lightwave circuit. An optical input 50 traverses the first half of the PLC, and is mode converted by the half waveplate before traversing the second half of the PLC. This results in an output 52 of the PLC that is polarization insensitive.
However, due to lack of lateral optical confinement in the half waveplate, the mode profile of the optical signal expands and results in excess loss in the device. To minimize the loss, an extremely thin half waveplate is used. In one case, the half waveplate is approximately 15 microns thick. However, the reduced thickness of the half waveplate is limited due to fragility, thickness uniformity, and handling difficulties.